User blog:Jal85/The Carnival Update
This is based off Bubble Gum Simulator’s Circus event. * The Traveling Circus has arrived in Bee Swarm Simulator! Play fun games to collect Circus Tickets that you can use to buy special potions and even a special Cub Buddy Skin! Circus Tickets will be refunded into Tickets at a rate of 10:1 after the event. * Ringmaster Bear has come with his Traveling Circus to bring fun and joy to the people of Bee Swarm Simulator! With him come: * New Currency: Circus Tickets! Earned from playing circus mini games or from fields as rare drops, these can be used to buy various items, including... * New Cub Buddy Skin: Ringmaster Cub! This Cub Buddy wishes to be a Ringmaster if his own circus when he grows up! * New Mechanic: Potions! These intriguing items magically grant buffs to those who drink them. They can only be obtained from the Traveling Circus Shop! * New Mechanic: Circus Minigames! These little games give you Circus Tickets when you play them! * Cub Buddy skins now give buffs to the Cub Buddy when they are worn. Buffs added: ** Noob Cub: 1.5x Pollen from Tools, +10% Capacity ** Bee Cub: +1 Cub Movespeed, 1.25x Player Movespeed, 1.25x Bee Movespeed, 1.25x Pollen ** Ringmaster Cub: +1 Bee Attack, 1.5x Pollen, has a chance to spawn Tickets as a reward * New Mechanic: Bee Skins! These currently have no effect other than for decoration. Include: ** Clown Bee: Skin for Basic Bee. It’s a Basic Bee that decided to become a clown. ** Golden Lion: Skin for Lion Bee. You got this by being really good at the Flaming Hoops! ** Birthday Bee: Skin for Festive Bee. Instead of working during Beesmas, this Festive Bee works during Antiversary! It’s decorated itself accordingly. In the place where Traveling Bear spawn is a circus teleport appears that teleports you to the Traveling Circus Tent, a large area where there are tons of games to play and where Ringmaster Bear and the Traveling Circus Shop. Minigames * Circus Memory Match: A special Memory Match with a 6x6 screen and 10 chances. No way to increase amount of chances. You can win both items(like a normal Memory Match) and Circus Tickets from this Memory Match. It has a 10 minute Cooldown and you get 2 Circus Tickets for every match you make. * Guess The Bee: A mini game that involves you using chat to predict the name of a bee who’s picture will appear on a screen. You get points and 1 Circus Ticket for every correct name, +1(streak number) Circus Tickets when you get a streak(consecutive corrects). It’s a competitive game where multiple players can compete to get the most points. 1st place grants 3 extra Circus Tickets, 2nd place grants 2, 3rd place grants 1 and subsequent places get no extra Circus Tickets. * Counting Jelly Beans: Jelly Beans are put into a jar(you don’t need to pay Jelly Beans to play this game) and you have to count them within a time limit(30 seconds). You can rarely win Jelly Beans from this game. This repeats until you run out of time. You earn 2 Circus Tickets for every successful Guess. * Bubble Pop: Use Stingers to pop bubbles on the wall within a time limit(30 seconds). You can very rarely earn stingers from this game. You get 15 more seconds if you own a Vicious Bee. You get 1 Circus Ticket for every Bubble popped. * Flame Hoops: In this game, you get to pilot a Lion Bee(or your Lion Bee if you have one) through a set of flaming hoops above the other games. You get 200 points for going through a hoop, -300 points for colliding into a hoop or objects and -10 points for every second you take to complete the course. Getting more than 1000 points gets you a Golden Lion skin for your Lion Bee. You get Circus Tickets at a rate of 200:1. The default Lion Bee follows default stats but using your Lion Bee allows you to use any stats it has, even speed boosts. * Egg Excavation: With your Earth Bee, you get 5 chances to unearth tiles of dirt in a 5x5 arrangement. Inside the dirt could be eggs of any kind, from Basic Eggs(common) to Gifted and even Star Eggs(very rare). You gain 3 more chances if you own an Earth Bee. * Frog Fishing: You get 20 seconds to tell in as many floating frogs on lilypads as possible. You can stand to win Treats of any kind from this game(except Star Treats). You gain 1 Circus Ticket per Frog reeled. You get 10 more seconds if you own a Tadpole Bee. * Whack-A-Beetle: Beetle faces will pop up from holes in the machine and you have to use a Honey Dipper to whack them to get points(100 per beetle). Rarely, a King Beetle May appear that gives 500 points. Ladybugs May also appear that deduct 300 points from your score. You have 30 seconds to whack as many beetles as possible and you get Circus Tickets from Points in this game for a ratio of 200:1 Circus Ticket. Ringmaster Bear It mainly gives you quests to get Circus Tickets and special skins. It’s final quest reward is a Dragon Plush Bee. Potions Potions are special mixtures that give various buffs for 10 minutes. Buffs include Pollen, Conversion, Bee level(very rare/expensive) and more. They can be earned from Ringmaster Bear’s quests or bought at the Circus Shop. Types of Potions * Yellow Potion: 2x Conversion Rate for 5 minutes * Red Potion: 1.75x Red Pollen for 5 minutes * Blue Potion: 1.75x Blue Pollen for 5 minutes * Green Potion: +50% Critical Chance, 2x Critical Power for 2 minutes * Orange Potion: 2x Bee Attack for 2 minutes * Purple Potion: +2,500 Bond to a bee Dragon Plush Bee * “A model of the famous Dragon Plushie BeeTM! Made with the same magic as Cub Buddies, it’s not only cute but also practical, being able to help you in the field! DISCLAIMER: Flames emitted are real. Do not interact in any way with the fire made by the Plush Bee. We do not accept refunds for consumers that have their hands burnt by the Plush Bee’s Fire.” Stats * Collects 168 pollen in 2 seconds. * Makes 211 honey in 2 seconds. * Gives 1.25x Ticket gain. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: 1.5x Pollen from Flames, 1.5x Red Pollen, 1.25x Red Bomb Pollen. Abilities * Fire Spray: Dragon Plush Bee spews fire at 7 tiles in a line and rotates 15 degrees to the left or right while doing this. Fire does 100+10(damage of Dragon Plush Bee) damage to mobs and sets them on fire, dealing 5 damage per second for 10 seconds. * Flame Dance: Summons 5(+1 per 2 levels) Flames in random tiles throughout the field. * Red Boost Category:Blog posts